cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Deinos
border |flagdescription = |flag2 = |flag2description = |flag3 = |flag3description = |motto = SO.MUCH.BIG |team = Blue |color1 = LightBlue |color2 = |color3 = |color4 = |color5 = |color6 = |color7 = |color8 = |founder = Merger between Gondor and The Lost World |foundedon = March 15, 2011 http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=99953 |govfield1 = New Frontier |govname1 = Tyrant King |govfield2 = DarkEra97 |govname2 = Utahraptor Prince/Regent |cabinet = Raptor Lord of Diplomacy: *Gloin Raptor Lord of the Interior: *Kraig82 Raptor Lord of War: *DarkEra97 Raptor Lord of Finance: *Jaym Raptor Lord of Development: *infinite desire |cabinetname = Court of Raptor Lords |officials = |officialsname = |triumvirate = |directors = |teamsenate = sighet of |internationalrelations = |forumurl = http://deinos.partytowne.ca/index.php |joinurl = |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/deinos |ircchannel = #deinos |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = November 4, 2012 |totalnations = 89 |totalstrength = 2,800,446 |avgstrength = 31,466 |totalnukes = 800 |rank = 43 |score = 11.74 }} Deinos is a medium-sized alliance on the Blue sphere. It was founded during the PB-NpO War on March 15, 2011 as a result of a merger between Gondor and the Lost World.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=99953 Cybernations Forum Announcements # Deinos (DoE) - 15 March 2011 # First Elections - 2 May 2011 # Clever Girl (Second Elections) - 1 July 2011 # Sandwichocracy! And Sandwichtastic! (Third Elections) - 2 September 2011 # Royal Proclamation from Deinos; Regarding the Governments (Fourth Elections) - 2 November 2011 # A Deinos Announcement Extravaganza (2 million NS, 100 members, Umbrella MDoAP) - 10 November 2011 # Deinos Announcement (Fifth Elections, 200 member mark) - 4 January 2012 # Democracy in Action (Sixth Elections) - 2 March 2012 # EVERYTHING.MUST.BIG. (Viridian Entente MDoAP) - 27 March 2012 # ...For the Night is Dark and Full of Dinos... (Seventh Elections) - 1 May 2012 # Aquaman Returns (Deinos DoW on Farkistan) - 25 June 2012 # Deinos Announcement (Eighth Election) - 1 July 2012 # Somebody had to be last (Umbrella, TLR, Deinos, Fark white peace) - 6 August 2012 # Deinos Election Results (Ninth Election) - 2 September 2012 # Cowabunga: A Treaty (BFF MDoAP) - 24 September 2012 About Deinos Gondor and the Lost World both existed on the Blue Team for quite some time. Over a year, in fact! And they had an MDoAP for as long as anyone can remember. As a matter of fact, Lost World totally went out on a limb and signed that treaty with Gondor before Gondor even existed. Crazy! That treaty has been at the forefront of our minds as we steered our two separate alliances through the murky waters of Bob the last year. Where Lost World rocked, Gondor totally rolled alongside! And vice versa. In this most recent shenanigan, Gondor and Lost World stood resolute beside one another against Athens (and some other guys were totally on the other side too!). If my memory suffices, we were such a dominant fighting force that Athens&Co were forced to surrender to us, and most of the alliances on the other side disbanded too! When the subject of a merge was brought up, it really kind of seemed like a no-brainer. CN has too many alliances, and if we can do our part to fight the overpopulation of Bob by marrying our best friends in some sort of Gay Marriage Bonanza, we figured we should go for it! Unlike other merger alliances of recent memory, we aren't going to pretend to be a super cool rookie alliance that should win rookie-of-the-year and is totally awesome. Not that we aren't totally awesome of course, but we're actually pretty proud of where we came from. Gondor and Lost World were actually pretty OK! Charter of Deinos Preamble Thunder roars overhead as a terrifying green colossus tears across the landscape, teeth the length of grown men glistening as lightning flashes all around. Letting out a terrible roar, the monster brings a gigantic foot down upon a lone log cabin, crushing it into pieces and brutally murdering all that live within. A small, grey creature cries out in disapproval, but shies away from confrontation with the horrible brute. A titanic orange beast hurls itself at the villainous viridian horror, but is ignored as yet another innocent is destroyed beneath the monster’s mighty foot. This—This is kind of awesome, you guys! Article One – Membership Any independent cats and kittens may petition Deinos for membership in our fine alliance provided they are good standing with the world-at-large. Nations seeking admission should be members of the blue team, though this is not strictly required. Applicants may be accepted by the Tyrant King, the Utahraptor Prince or the Raptor Lord of Development. Upon acceptance new members are entered into the Academy under the charge of the Raptor Lord of the Development to promote their educational, national and cultural progress. The Academy requirement may be waived by the Tyrant King, the Utahraptor Prince or the Raptor Lord of Development. Members may be removed from Deinos by a two-thirds majority decision of either the general membership or the government. Members are allowed to “raid” nations that are unaligned or in an alliance of four or fewer members, provided that these nations are not protected by another alliance, and with the approval of the Lord of War or Tyrant King. No nation may be considered a member in any alliance outside Deinos beyond the purpose of “honorary membership” and must reside on the Deinos alliance affiliation. Article Two – Governance Deinos is led by a fairly elected government made up of a Tyrant King, Utahraptor Prince and a Council of Raptor Lords, each tasked with a specific aspect of leadership. The Tyrant King is elected by the membership for life and serves as the head of state of Deinos, overseeing the work of its government, serving as Deinos’ primary ambassador to the world in times of peace and chief negotiator in times of war. He is additionally responsible for the appointment of a Utahraptor Prince/Dromiceiomimus Princess, as well as for filling any vacancies on the Council of Raptor Lords between elections. The current Tyrant King, when ready to retire, will nominate a successor. In the event one has not been nominated and the Tyrant King is otherwise unable to do so, the Prince/Princess would ascend to the throne of power. In either case, the nominee would submit to a vote of the general membership, with a simple majority of votes cast required to ratify the appointment. In the event the nominee fails to receive a simple majority, the position of Tyrant King will open to any member of Deinos wishing to run for the position. Whichever candidate receives the most votes will become the new Tyrant King. In all cases, charter rules regarding elections apply. The Utahraptor Prince, or Dromiceiomimus Princess, is appointed by the Tyrant King to serve as a second-in-command and heir apparent, to exercise general executive authority and oversight, and to be a permanent understudy to the Tyrant King, and an immediate Viceroy if need be. In addition to these responsibilities the Utahraptor Prince is responsible for managing elections and for assisting the Raptor Lords in their individual departments. There are five Raptor Lords, each elected by the membership for a two-month term and responsible for a specific department of Deinos’ government. These include the Department of Diplomacy which is responsible for establishing and maintaining relations with foreign powers; the Department of War which is responsible for organizing and leading the military of Deinos; the Department of Development which is responsible for recruiting new members to Deinos, educating those members and arranging their trade agreements; the Department of Finance which is responsible for arranging foreign aid between members as well as tech deals and growth schemes; and the Department of the Interior which is responsible for encouraging membership activity, promoting alliance culture and ensuring that the membership is kept up-to-date on the affairs of both the world at large and the Deinos government. Elections shall be held every two months for the Raptor Lords, and every six months for the Tyrant King. Members running for the position of Raptor Lord may only run for one Lordship position per election, however they may run concurrently for a Lordship position and the Kingship. During elections there shall be a 72 hours signup period, followed by 72 hours of voting. The government of Deinos reserves the right to appoint various other individuals to serve as advisors, deputies and other non-governmental officials. These members do not hold a vote in official government decisions but are welcome and invited to make their opinions known. Any member of government may be removed from office by a two-thirds majority decision of the general membership, or by a unanimous decision by the rest of government. Article Three – Alliance Procedure All standing treaties signed with foreign powers require the majority approval of the government and the approval of the Tyrant King. This includes the signing of new mutual defence agreements, optional defence agreements and inter-alliance blocs, as well as the cancellations of such. The full membership of Deinos must be consulted via a discussion thread in the forums, messaged to all members in-game, that will remain open for no fewer than 72 hours before the government votes on the signing or cancellation of treaties. The decision to enter into a war may only be made by a majority decision of the government with the approval of the Tyrant King. Upon entry into the war the Tyrant King is granted full authority to declare new fronts, as well as to negotiate peace on behalf of the alliance. Should Deinos be called into war by the activation of an obligatory defensive clause, the Tyrant King as the authority to initiate hostilities with those that would assault Deinos’ allies. Should the Tyrant King be absent for a period of more than two days without giving prior notice to the alliance, the Utahraptor Prince shall assume the mantle until such a time as the Tyrant King returns or is removed from office by the general membership or the government. Should the Tyrant King resign, the Utahraptor Prince shall immediately be appointed in his stead, pending the approval of the general membership. Should the Utahraptor Prince be unavailable or unable to assume the throne, the general membership shall elect a replacement from among the Court of Raptor Lords. Article Four – Charter This document is the official Charter of Deinos, and serves as the law of the land wherever the Deinos flag is flown. It may only be amended by a majority decision of both the general membership and the government of Deinos, with the approval of the Tyrant King. Government Deinos Treaties See also Category:Deinos Category:Semi-Democratic alliances